The Dragon King Chronicles: You Will Be Mine
by Gawdzilla
Summary: From the deeps of Grim Batol; Deathwing muses over his past relationship with the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza as well as his plans for the future of Azeroth.


World of Warcraft:

The Dragon King Chronicles:

You Will Be Mine

Hi folks just wanted to through out there a one-shot for a possible set of WOW stories. I have three favorite WOW parings, one is Thrall and Jaina because they rock. The second is pure crack and that's Sylvanas Windrunner and Darion Mograine, they're both undead and they both hate Arthas plus the Windrunner girls like human males. The last paring, which this story is about, , is in a way cannon or crack depending on your point of view and whether or not you like Knaak's books. Love him or hate him he's added about a dozen or so characters to WoW lore. Worry not my friends for this story is not about Krassus or Rhonin but about two characters whom have appeared in about every Knaak book so far. I'm talking about Deathwing and Alexstrasza. In the War of the Ancients trilogy Knaak had hinted that before his transformation into Deathwing; Neltharion and Alexstrasza were close and according to Krassus, had Neltharion been a Red Dragon Alexstrasza would made him her consort just like that. Later in the books Deathwing spoke twice of how he intended to make Alexstrasza his consort/concubine. Also it was Alexstrasza who almost brought him out of the insanity the Old Gods place upon him. Any way the point is that there are some strong feelings between these two, and this story I like to think goes deeper into the feelings these two Aspects have for each other. But for the fun of it this one's going to be from Deathwing's perspective.

Deep beneath the dwarfven fortress of Grim Batol, there was a subterranean chamber that housed one of Azeroth's fallen heroes. While some could argue that Illidan was the ultimate betrayer others could argue that Prince Arthas Menethil was the ultimate betrayer but to the one of the oldest races on Azeroth, the dragons, he was the ultimate betrayer.

The cavern was huge and mostly filled with eggs that would become the Twilight Dragonflight but in the very back sitting on a throne of pure obsidian surrounded by a moat of molten lave sat the Black Scourge Deathwing the Destroyer.

This was one of the few times he assumed his humanoid form. He was garbed in jet black armor with silver lining, his skin was dark, his hair was jet black, his face had a predatory feel to it and his eyes had a fiery glow to them. And from his temples two horns sprouted out and forward in the style of his late son Nefarian.

As he sat there he began to ponder on the state of the world and how close it was to becoming his paradise. Then a ghostly image of a dark haired woman appeared before him and quickly knelt before him.

"Master," she said.

Deathwing nodded and said, "What do you have to report Nalice?"

"Like you wisely predicted Master, each flight sent an ambassador. Ysera sent Itharius, and Nozdormu sent that irritating Chronormu. There is no ambassador from the Blues but I imagine that there's a few that don't agree with Malygos' plan. Also I received word that one of Alexstrasza's brood was recently set free from one of Malygos' prison devices by some pathetic mortal battle mage of the Kirin Tor. I hear that the two plan to goad Malygos' out of the Eye of Eternity by killing his consort Saragosa." She said.

"I see… what about any new information on Ysera and Nozdormu?" he asked.

"Rumors mostly Master; it might seem that Ysera is losing her battle in the Emerald Dream and the chance is she might be corrupted but more importantly is the possibility that Nozdormu might be the leader of the Infinite Dragonflight," she said.

"Continue to observe and report back to me with any new information," he commanded.

"Of course Master," she said and then her image disappeared.

Deathwing smirked and with a wave of his hand an image of Alexstrasza's humanoid form appeared. He then said mockingly, "It would seem my dear Alexstrasza that perhaps you are all alone in your love for those lesser races. Malygos seeks to destroy them for abusing magic, and the other two don't seem long for this world if the rumors are true."

"I wonder if you're even aware of what is happening to your sister or Nozdormu?" he said as he got up from his throne and began to circle around the image like a predator circling his prey. "I do sincerely hope that the rumors are true, because the less amount of Aspects the better. After all the world only needs one ruler," he then began to chuckle darkly. "But do not worry my dear Alexstrasza; you will be by my side as my queen. Once Malygos is gone, the vast knowledge that's held within the Nexus will be mine. And with such knowledge I'll open your eyes to the truth and then together we'll cleanse our world of the filth that infest it and we will build a paradise together. And once that is done, we'll find those who took that what was most precious to us and then we will have our revenge." Deathwing then returned to his throne and with a wave of his hand the image vanished and a new one appeared.

Said image was that of a family portrait of three humanoids, the two in the background were clearly Deathwing and Alexstrasza but thousands of years younger back when he was Neltharion the Earth Warder. But in the foreground between the two Aspects smiling happily was a young humanoid boy with dark skin, black hair with red streaks and bangs, and two horns coming out of his temples in a straight backward direction as opposed to Deathwing's which went forward and Alexstrasza's who went somewhat horizontal.

Deathwing looked at the image and suddenly a melancholy look made its presence known on the Destroyer's face. He reached into his armor and pulled out a small necklace. The necklace was a ruby and a piece of polished obsidian fused together into a medallion with some words written in Draconic on it. The medallion was flanked by two dragon's teeth, one of them was his, the other being Alexstrasza's. As he looked over the amulet memories started to resurface a time before the War of the Ancients, a time before his transformation.

He began to think how young and naiveté he was back then. He remembered it all started 10,010 years ago. His daughter Onyxia was still just a whelp and his son Nefarian was still just a drake. He was blessed by the creators to have two heirs. Of course should anything happen to him Nefarian would take him place as Earth Warder. He was also blessed to have three consorts who loved him so much.

But regardless of his good fortune, he had felt an emptiness inside him that couldn't be filled by his consorts. He had longed for an equal to mate with, one he would want to spend eternity with. Eventually he found one he would gladly spend eternity with, one he would gladly give up his consorts for to just be with her and only her. But the one he longed for was always out of grasp, because it was Alexstrasza the Life-Binder and the Dragon Queen. He had a very close friendship with his fellow Aspect that ran deeper than anything. They often would escape to a valley hidden away from the Dragon World to talk about this and that and enjoy each other's company. But the more they did the more he desired her and the more envious he became of her consorts. But he kept his feelings to himself for he did not wish to ruin his centuries old friendship with the Dragon Queen.

Eventually it became too much for him and during one of their getaways he confronted her. He told her that she was his world and he would risk anything to be with her. After his confession he was shocked and overjoyed to learn that she too had feelings for him but hid them due to who they were. And it was because of whom they were that they couldn't be together. Yet he told her that even though they were Aspects, they had the right to be happy. And they owed it to themselves to try.

And try they did. The two took an oath that they would love and cherish each other for eternity. And as much as he hated it, they would put their duty as Aspects before their love as mates. Then they created a home for themselves deep within the mountain in the valley. They created a home that fused the beauty and life of Alexstrasza's lair and the primal and earthly power of his own lair. Then when it was all said and done they assumed their true forms and sealed their oath by mating. After the long and exhausting process the two nuzzled each other's heads and went to sleep. The next day they parted saying that they would have to plan out a time for when they could be together. Two months later at their next meeting she informed her that she would be laying a clutch of eggs in a day or so. He was beyond excited at the thought but she was worried of the ramifications of basically creating a new Dragonflight. But when the time came to lay the eggs, both were shocked and a bit relieved to learn that instead of a clutch of a dozen or so, she laid just one.

Several months later the two watched with joy as a male whelp hatched out the egg. He had horns that were different from ether parent but his scales were a beautiful mix of black and red indicting that he was their offspring. They named him Galakrond, in honor of the Progenitor of Dragon kind and the Dragon Aspects. The space that had plagued his heart for years was truly gone now.

For the next ten years he and his love lived two separate lives, one being the leader of their respective flight and the other being the parents to the first hybrid dragon ever. But all was not well in paradise. As the years went by he wanted more and more. He wanted to come out and tell the rest of their kind about them and unite all the dragon flights under their rule. But she was against it, making an excuse that the other wouldn't understand or something to that matter. He had reluctantly agreed because he knew he could never say no to her; he had loved her that much. Yet he often wondered if she loved him like he loved her. But one day in the year that would be forever remember because of the coming of the Burning Legion, tragedy struck.

One day they returned to their home for their son's tenth birthday only to find their home in ruins and their son gone. He cried out in anger and began scouring the planet for his son, even the identical necklaces that he, Alexstrasza and Galakrond wore around their necks which were used to help find one and another didn't help. When he returned back to their home he did his best to comfort his mate as they both shed tears for their lost child.

Things only got worse for them as they grew distant and focused more on their flights as opposed to each other. During this time the Old Gods began the process of showing him how the lesser beings of planet were destroying his world. And it was during this time that he began to create his ultimate creation: The Dragon Soul. Eventually the Legion invaded and his plans for domination began.

He conned his so called friends and mate into placing their power into the Dragon Soul, he then brought the Legion, the Night Elves and the other Dragon Flights to their knees. He would not give them the opportunity to betray him. But in the end they did turn on him, even Alexstrasza who for a second almost convinced him that he was mad. But he resisted her temptation and transformed into his present self.

After the Legion was defeated; he sought her out and offered to forgive her of all betrayal if she would join him as his Queen. She called him mad and flew off saying that he had betrayed the oath that they made years ago, that more importantly he had betrayed their love. He remembered watching her fly off saying that she would stop him and his plans no matter the cost. This declaration made them mortal enemies but more importantly they were now complete. They had become two sides to the same coin, one embodying Life the other Death.

Deciding that musing over the past would get him nowhere; Deathwing put away the necklace and smirked. "Soon my dear Alexstrasza the world be remade in my perfect image. And more importantly; soon you will be mine. BWHAHAHAHAHAH" he said as he began to laugh manically. His laughter echoed throughout the cavern and tunnels reflecting just how much madness and insanity had consumed the Destroyer.

Atop the Wrymwrest Temple in the frozen wastes of the Dragonblight of Northrend, stood the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza. The full moon shone brightly that night as she looked down upon a necklace that was identical to Deathwing's. A tear fell from her eye as she whispered, "Why did it have to be this way?"

So there you folks, a little look into the crazy mind of Deathwing, for those you who want an Alexstrasza POV one shot, I'm thinking about it. Also I've just created the most OP OC ever, I mean wouldn't a kid between these two have to be OP?


End file.
